


The Less You Know The Better

by weicheidarling



Series: Piece It Together [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Kevin is probably bisexual and Aaron has no idea what he is tbh, M/M, NSFW, Post-Canon, Trans!Aaron, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, just assume there is going to be a sequel i'm not done with these two, kevin is a repressed idiot with a crush he doesn't know how to process, kevin is briefly in a cheerleading uniform, they're very gay and in denial about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weicheidarling/pseuds/weicheidarling
Summary: "This was it. This was going to redefine the past three years Kevin had been making his place in the Minyards’ lives. He was going to either do something incredible or he was going to fuck this up so bad even all Andrew’s deals and promises wouldn’t be able to save him. When Aaron turned to walk up the stairs toward his room, Kevin forced himself to swallow the knot in his throat. And he followed. "





	The Less You Know The Better

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuh Hi. My whole life revolves around trans!aaron and kevin being gross boyfriends. here's to the start of something a little soft and mutually comforting and hopefully great. clink clink, bitches.
> 
> Cut Kevin some slack. He's a dumb repressed baby who needs a little shove sometimes.

Aaron had always been somewhat of an enigma to Kevin. He couldn’t quite ever put his finger on what about Aaron got to him but, it was like a cut on the inside of his mouth he couldn’t keep his tongue away from. Somewhat annoying, Kevin thought, how he found Aaron a recurring source of query in the back of his thoughts, always there for pondering when his mind began to wander. 

He tried not to let it wander. 

Aaron was simultaneously so similar to Andrew and yet so different. Looks aside, their personalities complimented well. Long stretches of mellow disinterest bookended with ruckus crescendos of emotion. Aarons tended to stretch his muted spells of brooding far longer than Andrew but his explosions were far less grandiose or deadly. He was the assumed more well-adjusted brother but Kevin sometimes caught something in the back of his eyes that hinted the same feral energy was straining to escape his compact body. Maybe he just had a stronger grip, a bigger chain on the animal. 

Where Andrew was fiercely protective and desperately clung to the honor of promises, of contracts, of family, Aaron seemed devoid of such loyalty on the surface. It took Kevin standing in the doorway of a crime scene the twins shared to realize that was just a guard put up on Aaron’s part. It wasn’t that he cared less than his brother. He was just smarter about who got to see what he cared about and how much. Even if Andrew had welcomed Neil, Kevin, Robin into their family, it didn’t mean Aaron had. 

Aaron always seemed to be looking for an out. Kevin wondered if he felt suffocated by Andrew’s corrupt version of love. Or, whatever Andrew felt toward his things could be called. Possession maybe? Kevin wasn’t sure. But he remembered vividly the pang he’d felt seeing Aaron’s first girlfriend, his first escape, jump into his arms on the court and the distinct realization that. Oh, Aaron had people in his world outside of the monsters. He wanted a world outside the monsters. 

Kevin wondered if he should want that, too. He’d tried it with Thea but nothing ever really. Settled. She didn’t have the distinct feeling of safety and home that he’d grown used to with the twins and Nicky and Neil. His father was something he’d always wanted but there had been too many years apart for them to find a comfortable rhythm yet and sometimes having your dad be your coach could be. Well, exhausting. 

The easiest, most comfortable thing for him had always been sticking with the monsters. There was a comfort there. If he couldn’t have Andrew there to protect him, he’d go to the dining hall with Nicky. If his schedule didn’t line up right with Neil’s, he’d leave for class a little early so he could walk with Aaron to his, even if it was on the opposite side of campus. He’d tried the space thing, the independence thing, but it. It just wasn’t for him. He was a Raven at the end of the day. Pack mentality was in his blood. 

When they walked to class, Kevin and Aaron rarely spoke. Matter of fact, Kevin was pretty sure very few words had been shared between himself and Aaron over the past three years. Aaron was just. A man of few words. And when he did talk, Kevin was pretty sure Aaron’s motto was somewhere along the lines of, “if you can say something nice, well it’s probably not worth saying in the first place.” Bearing the brunt of Aaron’s communication was pointed expressions and side-eyes, tense scowls and exasperated huffs. 

Kevin thought the only time he’d seen Aaron smile and it not look like a soft caricature of Andrew’s cruel grimace was picking up Katelyn and squeezing the life out of her that time. Kevin didn’t like how often that scene replayed in his mind. How it had caught his breath. 

“-vin. Kevin.”

A hard shove knocks Kevin into the inside door of the maz and Kevin’s head bobbles a bit, rousing him. 

“Kev, we’re home.” Neil was the last person in the car with him, half kneeling in the passenger seat so he could give Kevin a second shake. 

Fuck, he’d zoned out the entire ride home from Eden’s. He didn’t want to think about a thirty-odd minute drive lost in his own head about one of the Minyard twins said about him. He must be drunker than he thought. 

“Are you going to sleep out here or something?” Neil asked, climbing out of the car. Still, he lingered, holding onto the door instead of shutting it. 

Achingly, Kevin pulled himself out of the car, tried not to grumble too much when Neil walked too close to him like he was, god forbid, worried about him. It was pretty pathetic if their resident human disaster was worried about Kevin’s well being. Kevin adamantly refused to ponder how often that happened. 

-

The couch was probably the source of 95% of the back pain and aching muscles Kevin had ever suffered, but he could sleep like a baby on it. Maybe it was the familiarity of it, the smells of the other boys and the comforting creases that had started to conform to his long body. Kevin’s favorite fleece Trojan’s blanket always draped over the back, ready for him whenever he passed out here, which was almost every weekend. It was just home enough that he could pass out and sleep like the dead through the whole night, which was difficult for him even in the Tower. 

So it was a little disorienting for him to wake up to the greyscale shades of the dark living room with only a yellow glow from the kitchen to give him his bearings. Kevin scowled, rolled onto his back and threw a leg over the back of the couch, blinking the sleep from his eyes. 

His head was _killing_ him. 

There was a clatter from the kitchen, the clink of ice in a glass and the painfully loud groan of the fridge expelling said ice. Kevin scowled harder. Who in the fuck.

Resisting the urge to flop around like a fish on land in a tantrum, Kevin pushed himself to his elbows, tried to peek over the couch to see if he could figure out who the fuck was up at -- Kevin glanced at the clock on the DVR -- 3:03 a.m. No dice.

As the water filter began to run, Kevin decided he too needed water, as his mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton balls and he wanted to gently chew out whoever had felt the need to wake him. His whole body protested but he managed to stumble to his feet and, scratching his chin, he made his way around the couch to the kitchen.

His eyes took a minute to adjust to being hit with the kitchen light’s full glow but once they did, and Kevin had rubbed more sleep from his eyes, he found a decidedly short blond standing at the fridge with his back turned. At first, Kevin thought it was Andrew but the ever-present black armbands were missing so that had to be wrong. 

Aaron had the bottom his white tank top pulled up to his face to wipe his upper lip when he turned around. He must not have heard Kevin because he froze in shock when he noticed him, hand froze with his shirt up to expose his torso.

It was then that Kevin realized in three years he had never seen Aaron without a shirt on. Or, he had, but if it did happen, Aaron was decidedly turned into a corner and the most Kevin had seen was his well defined back muscles. Kevin wondered if that had anything to do with the bold twin scars beneath his pectoral muscles. He quickly dropped his shirt, chin tucking toward his shoulder as he pointedly avoided Kevin’s eyes and tried to flee. 

Maybe he was still a little drunk or it was that his head had been full of Aaron all of last night but Kevin found himself stepping decidedly out of character. He asked, “When did that happen?”

The question seemed to confuse Aaron so he stopped once he’d passed Kevin in the doorway. “When did what happen?”

They turned to face each other, though they didn’t quite line up right, More standing side by side in opposing directions than looking at each other full-on. Kevin’s face tugged, unsure of what to say. He settled for drawing a crescent line under his chest, rested his eyes on Aaron’s pierced ear. It was not lost on him how Aaron’s jaw worked furiously under his skin, bloomed golden by the incandescent lights. 

It seemed to take a lot of strength for Aaron to pull his eyes up to Kevin’s. “Back when I was the first sob-story Andrew had picked up,” he said with a wry, joyless smile. 

That only fueled more curiosity, Kevin lamented, and he started to ask, “What -” But couldn’t seem to articulate what he wanted to know. Especially with how Aaron bristled, like Kevin’s words were one of Andrew’s blades. Especially when what he wanted to know was, well, everything.

Aaron looked a bit lost, eyes darting about like there was still an escape to be found from this, but he wasn’t sure where. Like he couldn’t retreat now that he’d already stopped to answer Kevin’s question. 

“Um,” Kevin said. _How articulate of you, Day._

Aaron seemed to deflate at that, that familiar grimace playing on his lips. Kevin distinctly felt like the blade had changed hands, with a quick disarming maneuver Aaron had practiced and Kevin had been unprepared for. “Jesus, Day, do you want my tragic backstory or something? They’re from when they cut my tits off.”

Kevin thought maybe for a moment that Aaron was giving him shit. Saying something mean and crass to alarm Kevin and make him back off but. There was something there in his eyes. A plea, maybe. _Don't ask me anymore. Don’t make me any more vulnerable than this._

Kevin really was bad at picking up red flags. 

He licked his lips, still feeling cotton-mouthed like a mother fucker and probably from more than just a lack of hydration. “So. So you’re, what -”

“A man,” Aaron finished like if he took the reins in the conversation it would hurt him a little less. Like if he heard what Kevin was about to say, he wouldn’t recover from it. “Like I’ve been this whole time. This doesn’t change anything. This changes. Nothing, understand?”

Kevin saw another way that Aaron was similar to his brother. The absolutely terrifying glint in his eyes as he glared up at Kevin. Like it was a mercy he didn’t really have a knife to hold to Kevin’s gut to send the point home with.

But this did change things. This changed so much. It changed Aaron fighting so hard for Katelyn only to lose her. It changed every time Kevin had sat next to Aaron in silence or walked him to class. It changed every stolen glance at his back and the glistening sculpt of his quads peeking out from his shorts. Kevin wondered if it was sick of him, but this was. This was that missing piece, the thing he’d been looking for in Aaron, and he wanted to savor every moment of its discovery. 

“I see you,” Kevin said, drunk on something else entirely from what was still lingering in his system. It didn’t matter if Aaron understood, and yet it mattered so fucking much. “I _want_ to see you so. No, this. _Changes_ things.”

Aaron’s eyes did something wild at that, a whole history book worth of expression and analysis ran through them, and he blinked once. Twice. Leaned back to study Kevin. His brow quirked, and he looked at the space between them. Kevin had let himself get way too close, he realized all too late. 

Finally, Aaron’s eyes darted back up. “What, like you have some sort of gross fetish or something?”

Kevin balked. “_No!_ I. I just.” Fuck. Fuck, he was fucking this up. He just meant. He wanted. He. Didn’t know what he wanted. 

He wanted to unwrap all the layers of Aaron Minyard and figure out what made him tick, what made him different from Andrew, and what made Kevin unable to dislodge him from his head. This. This was definitely a key component so he just. He needed to latch onto it. He didn’t know where this sudden burst of bravery had come from but he clung to it and mustered every inch of tenacity he had for exy to direct at this moment. He had been right. This changed _everything_ between them. 

Aaron crossed his arms, kind of shifted weight between his feet a few times while he thought before deciding, “I’m going back to my room. You can stand here all night if you want.” Kevin deflated. _Fuck._

“Or you can come with me.”

This was it. This was going to redefine the past three years Kevin had been making his place in the Minyards’ lives. He was going to either do something incredible or he was going to fuck this up so bad even all Andrew’s deals and promises wouldn’t be able to save him. When Aaron turned to walk up the stairs toward his room, Kevin forced himself to swallow the knot in his throat. And he followed. 

-

Something Kevin learned too late was you never tell Nicky you don’t plan on dressing up for Halloween. That’s how your night gets ruined. It had been last year that Kevin made the mistake of putting no thought into his costume or even whether he planned on attending the usual gathering at Eden’s Twilight. He just thought, well, that he would decide on the day and if he did, wear the usual all-black ensemble. 

Instead, he had to open his fat mouth and found himself in an incredibly too tight Palmetto State Vixen’s uniform with a pair of grey sweatpants beneath the skirt. No, protest had not been in the cards. Andrew called it his punishment for trying to ruin Nicky’s night. 

Who was ruining whose night exactly?

Kevin had an unfortunately long torso and the exposed midriff was nearing crop-top territory. God forbid he lift his arms more than a few inches or the top got stuck up his ribs and his whole stomach was on display. Nicky said it was a blessing.

Again, a blessing for who exactly?

Needless to say, Kevin didn’t feel much like partying while he was being tortured this way, so he did the only sensible thing, hovered at their procured table with a tray of vodka shots all to himself and only the twins' silence to keep him company. Well, twin singular once Neil’s auburn hair and bedroom eyes spirited Andrew into some unknown crevice of the club for god knows what.

It had been a little over a week since Aaron broke up with Katelyn. Or Katelyn broke up with him. Kevin wasn’t actually sure of the details and didn’t think it smart to ask. Whichever way it was, Aaron was _not_ taking it well. His daily allotments of words were even fewer, and he was competing with Kevin for most alcohol consumed in a night. 

Kevin eyed him wearily as he threw back a shot, then screwed his face in a decided frown and stuck his tongue out a little in distaste. After that, it was just staring down the empty glass with a lost sort of resignation. 

Maybe Kevin was drunk.

No, Kevin was definitely drunk. But he, god, he’d never felt so bad for a human being that wasn’t himself before so he did the most generous thing his drunken brain could muster at that moment. He took one of the shots off his tray and slid it to Aaron’s side of the table. 

Upon Aaron’s suspicious eyes darting up to him, Kevin explained with, “You look like you need it.”

Aaron’s lips pursed and just beneath the pulsing music, Kevin thought maybe he heard, or maybe just imagined, a soft hum of affirmation. So Kevin offered a second gesture of generosity or solidarity or whatever. He took his own glass in his hand, and held it across the table, nodding at Aaron pointedly.

After a moment of thought, Aaron clinked the lip of his glass on Kevin’s, and they both threw them back. 

Kevin couldn't wrap his brain around Aaron’s depression, to be frank. Sure, it hadn’t felt good when Thea and he ended things, but he’d realized somewhere along the way that without the closeness of the Nest to keep them tied together, he’d fallen out of love with her. He had even wondered if it had all been some sort of byproduct of the Nest, if he had never loved her in the first place, and it was just the comfort she gave him as a familiar, non-invasive pillar in his life. It was a common coping mechanism for Ravens. And once they had both outgrown the Nest and moved on from Riko, it didn’t feel necessary to keep up the charade anymore. 

So no, Kevin must not have understand love, he thought. Not true love. Not the love he was pretty sure Aaron had found with his cheerleader. 

Suddenly, this stupid fucking costume felt a lot more of a punishment for Aaron than it did for him, he realized. He wasn’t sure Nicky had intended that, but kind of had a sneaking suspicion that Andrew did. He was a bastard like that after all. 

Kevin scratched behind his ear, suddenly feeling like he needed to apologize for just. Existing in this stupid outfit. That was definitely the alcohol, so he didn’t, but he wanted to. As it stood, reaching up like this had his whole torso on display and he could feel the eyes on him. Others around the club in their vicinity. And Aaron’s. 

“God, you’re hot.”

“Wha?” Kevin was pretty sure he was drunker than he thought. He had to have misheard.

“I said take another shot, Day.” Aaron stole another glass off Kevin’s tray.

Letting it go, Kevin was more than happy to oblige. 

Remembering it now as he climbed the stairs after Aaron, Kevin wondered if he had heard Aaron correctly the first time after all. He hoped he had. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the way Aaron’s hips tilted with each step. Had this been there between them the whole time?

-

Aaron’s room was tidy. He had very little in the way of clutter, just a stack of old textbooks and study guides on his dresser and a couple of bottles of cologne. There was a pile of dirty laundry building up in front of the closet and his bed was rumpled from a night of fitful sleeping but other than that, he kept it immaculate. He was much the same in the Tower so Kevin wasn’t surprised. More just, enamored. Another layer of Aaron he could peel back. More layers to be found beneath. Gently, Kevin shut the door behind him and leaned on it, bumped his back on a full-length mirror that was hanging there. 

Aaron couldn’t seem to find the strength to turn around and face him, but he did turn his head to somewhat look over his shoulder, though his gaze didn’t quite meet Kevin’s. Kevin sucked in a breath, suddenly overcome with all the nerves he’d been ignoring downstairs. He was in Aaron’s room. He was going to do something he couldn’t take back afterward. He was freaking the fuck out. 

Trying to stifle the fitful way he was breathing, Kevin took off his belt, dislodged his wallet from his back pocket and dropped them by the door. For some reason, it made him think of Aaron weeks or months ago noting he couldn’t understand how Kevin sometimes slept fully clothed, that he was weird for it. It would have made him smile if he weren’t too busy trying to keep a panic attack at bay. It took a few more moments for him to make his feet work and carry him to where Aaron lingered at the foot of the bed. 

He tried to be careful turning Aaron around to face him. There was little reaction in response so he was slow to lift the wife-beater over his head, so Aaron had time to reject him if he wanted. He didn’t, so Kevin got all the way to dropping the shirt on the floor before he realized he hadn’t thought through what he wanted to do after this. 

He settled for placing his hands under either arm, so his thumbs could draw along the jagged lines of Aaron’s scars. It finally pulled a response out of Aaron, and he covered his mouth with the back of his hand, decidedly looking off toward the wall. “You don’t have to be so fucking gentle,” he grumbled against his hand. “I’m not a girl.”

Kevin’s eyes darted up from the scars, and he felt his mouth tug in annoyance. “I’m not doing it because I think you’re a girl. Can you stop projecting for a fucking minute?”

Aaron’s teeth showed between his fingers, and his eyes threatened storms as he glared up at Kevin. “Fuck you.” 

Kevin rolled his eyes, and it was tempting to just use this choice grip to shove Aaron back on the bed for being a brat, but he doesn’t. Instead, he crowded him in a little more, used his sheer size to walk Aaron backward until the backs of his thighs hit the bed, forcing him to sit. 

Then, Kevin knelt.

There was a minute of thought there, with Kevin safely perching his hands on Aaron’s knees before he decided he knew what he wanted to do. Pulling up off his heels, he let his hips part Aaron’s thighs and took his much smaller hands, holding them to his collar as he leaned in so Aaron couldn’t push him away. 

“Tell me to kiss you,” he said.

Aaron’s jaw was pulsing again, eyes flicking between thoughts in double time. “You’re not gay, right?”

“God, stop thinking about it so hard,” Kevin grumbled. He really needed to learn to take his own advice. But, at that moment, his mind was on one thing, and he couldn’t help how his thoughts raced. “Tell me.”

Finally, Aaron pulled himself together. “Yeah, ok. Kiss me.” 

Kevin swelled, whole chest expanding as he leaned in, catching Aaron’s lips on his own. 

This was. Crazy. He knew that. He was pretty sure if Andrew found out there would be a knife with his name on it. Somehow, that kind of upped the ante, and Kevin wasn’t surprised that it made him want it a little more. He was very bad at knowing what was good for him. 

Once he was sure Aaron’s hands wouldn’t move from his shoulders, Kevin settled a hand on either side of his hips and opened his mouth to lap at Aaron’s, demanding he part his lips to let Kevin in. The breathy sigh Aaron let out as he did, went straight down to the pit of Kevin’s gut. He was building up to something, he knew but he wasn’t sure what. All the tension in his shoulders blooming out from Aaron’s hands holding his neck and drawing him in further until he half bent Aaron over the bed. 

His dick nestled into the joint of Aaron’s inner thigh and that’s when everything kind of clicked into place. He was hard. He wanted this. And Aaron was panting around his demanding kisses, squirming with each ineffectual rut Kevin sent into his hip. They both wanted it. 

“Back,” Kevin said around Aaron’s mouth, not wanting to pull away. He kind of pushed Aaron up the bed, crawling after him with each hurried scoot. Once Aaron had settled back into his pillow, Kevin laid beside him, turned his face into another hungry kiss and rested his hand on the underside of his tummy, thinking maybe that was safer than going straight for a hand down his pants. 

He couldn’t keep his body from moving on its own accord, rocking in slow, needy motions against Aaron’s hip, his leg tangling around one of Aaron’s, but if Aaron minded, he had nothing to say. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe saying nothing was the sign that Aaron liked it, as was often the case with him. 

Testing the waters, Kevin slid his hand down a little further to cup Aaron’s crotch over his pants. Aaron’s response was pushing air out his nose heavily, blearily looking Kevin in question. 

“Okay?” Kevin pulled back a little to gauge Aaron’s expression better. He seemed troubled. Kevin didn’t know why he read it as the good sort of troubled. 

Aaron’s fingers knotted in Kevin’s sleeve and he took a moment to lift his head, look down at his hand and then, flopping back down. He gave the slightest nod. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Kevin hoped Aaron couldn’t feel his heart hammering against his shoulder as he took a quick moment to unbutton his jeans, giving his dick a little room to breathe before he let his fingers inch down into Aaron’s pajama bottoms. He especially hoped Aaron couldn’t feel how hot he suddenly felt when Aaron’s face turned into his neck, hiding the little whimper in response to Kevin’s fingers invading the coarse hairs there and awkwardly palming his crotch. He was. Wet. Kevin wasn’t prepared for what a relief that was. 

He held himself up on his elbow and leaned over to mouth Aaron’s neck while he familiarized himself with the terrain. He knew what to do with this. Maybe it would have been a problem if Aaron was different, Kevin couldn’t help but think his little obsession would have culminated here eventually, and he would be in the same place, but luckily Aaron’s body was built in a way that Kevin didn’t have to wonder what he would do when presented with the typical equipment. 

He knew his way around a pussy.

He used a lilting pressure to spread Aaron open, to smear his fluids up around his clit and swelled with pride at the hum Aaron let out in response. Aaron let his legs fall open a little more, finally deciding he was allowing this to happen and that he was allowed to enjoy it. 

Kevin got a little ballsy. “So wet,” he praised into Aaron’s throat. 

Too soon. Aaron’s fingers knotted in his hair and pulled hard enough to sting. “Shut up and kiss me, dumbass.”

Kevin obeyed without further comment, and Aaron moaned around his mouth, squirming like he kind of wanted to throw his legs around Kevin but liked the circular motions Kevin was applying to his clit too much to move with any real meaning. Finally, his legs decided it was worth it to spread fully, and he planted one foot behind Kevin’s thighs, and his hand came down to fist the fabric of his pants. He was growing desperate. Kevin liked that a little too much.

Deciding he could risk just a little more courage, Kevin offered a parting kiss so he could pull back just enough to offer, “Show me how you want it.” 

Aaron’s eyes had another bout of expression gymnastics, darting between Kevin’s like he was looking for something in particular before he pursed his lips and shimmed his way out of his pajamas entirely, kicking them to the foot of the bed. Kevin gives them the final shove they need with his foot to send them to the ground.

Like this, completely naked, Aaron reached down to guide Kevin’s fingers. Kevin couldn’t help himself from staring until Aaron all but begged, “Don’t look, fucker.”

It’s all Kevin could do to keep his attention on Aaron’s face instead, watching every minute shift in expression as he twisted his face, tried to look somewhere - anywhere else- before finally letting his eyes fall closed and his lips mash into Kevin’s bicep. As he did, he set Kevin on a steady, rhythmic ‘come hither’ motion on his clit while his other hand dipped further down, not quite penetrating himself but, playing at the edge of it. His voice did something absolutely dirty but it was muffled under his mouth screwed tight against Kevin’s shirt and that was. Infuriating. 

Kevin leaned in a little more, nosed Aaron’s cheek, but he still couldn’t take his eyes off him. “Can I fuck you?” 

It was a little more than a courtesy that he bit back calling him something Aaron no doubt would hate. He had felt “baby” at the tip of his tongue for a while now but knew it would earn him no favors from the man half beneath him. 

Already, Aaron’s brows furrowed further. He peeled his eyes open with an unreadable expression. 

“I’ll be gentle, I promise,” Kevin added softly, kissing along Aaron’s jaw.

“I already told you, you don’t have to be.”

“Yeah, but I want to,” Kevin argued.

Aaron looked over his shoulder at the wall. His hands had stopped, and that was regrettable but. “Do you have a condom?” 

Kevin all but lept out of bed to scramble back to his belt, where his wallet was still hanging from the chain attached. When he returned with a foil-wrapped rubber and his boxers tenting out of his open jeans, Aaron was just recovering from the shock of Kevin’s fervor, having propped himself up on his elbows with his legs still splayed out. 

Kevin thought if he told him how lovely he looked like that, Aaron wouldn’t appreciate it. So instead Kevin tossed the condom between his legs, took a moment to pull his shirt over his head and let his jeans drop to the floor. From there, he crawled back to his place beside Aaron, moving the condom up to by their heads for when they needed it. 

Aaron, for his part, took Kevin’s hand, guiding it back down to his warm heat of his own volition. This time, he used one hand to spread himself open and the other to push one of Kevins’ fingers inside himself. Oh, Kevin decided at that moment, he was absolutely gone for this man. Something akin to a growl ripped up from deep in his chest and he keeled over to sink his teeth into Aaron’s neck. It seemed to surprise him, and he let out a breathless chuckle - a decidedly out of character gesture - but it melted into a moan when Kevin started moving his hand, long fingers invading his tight spaces. 

Kevin’s free hand wormed its way between them, palming himself to relieve some of the tension there. He was a little more hungry for this than he had any right to be, but Aaron was unbearably intoxicating like this, all loose and pretty and falling apart for him.

Kevin wondered if all that time spent wondering about Aaron had been something in him refusing to process this obvious sexual chemistry between them. It wouldn’t be the first time Kevin had propped a giant wall of denial up to block out something he didn’t have the mental fortitude to process. He wondered if Neil would laugh at him for this, but decided that meant thinking about Andrew’s reaction by proxy which would surely end with Kevin chopped into small pieces so. 

Kevin pushed his boxers down his thighs, patted around the mattress for the condom before ripping it open one-handed with his teeth. It was regrettable that this took two hands. He didn’t like the spent sigh that escaped Aaron’s lips when he stopped fingering him. Condom on, he took it upon himself to scoot Aaron closer and lift his leg for him. Lined himself up and pressed the head of his cock to Aaron’s entrance.

“Wait I’m -” Aaron had been quiet until now but suddenly, he began to protest.

“Don’t be scared,” Kevin hummed, eyes falling closed, forehead tipping into Aaron’s hair.

“I’m not scared, jackass. I’m just -” Whatever he was, Aaron cut off with a strangled noise and Kevin hissed at the tightness of the space he was invading. “Fucker,” he panted weakly, fingers scrambling to find purchase in Kevin’s hair and his nails scraped Kevin’s scalp uncomfortably. “Asshole. Dumbass.”

“Stop it,” Kevin said, sliding an arm under Aaron’s hips to hold him closer, the other reaching up to untangle Aaron’s fingers. He pulled them down to his chest, and before Aaron could cuss him out any more, silenced him with a kiss. _Don’t need to be gentle, my ass,_ he thought. 

He reached up to cup Aaron’s chest because it was what he was used to in this position, but felt a little silly with how flat it was there, so his hand just splayed out to at least keep Aaron close, back to chest, while he used his other hand to give attention to Aaron’s clit, hoping that might ease a little bit of his tension and make it easier to move. 

“Hold your leg up for me.”

The size difference was a problem Kevin hadn’t been prepared for. Thea had been taller than him when they started dating, and they were about the same height by the time they broke up. Aaron was just so. Little. There was some straining between them to be able to kiss in this position, but once they figured it out, and Aaron was thoroughly distracted with Kevin’s tongue in his mouth, movement became easier

“Hurts,” Aaron griped into Kevin’s kisses.

“Sorry,” Kevin responded without any feeling, too taken over with the white-hot pleasure of friction he was quickly losing control to.

He was trying to move slowly, at least to start. He didn’t want to cause Aaron pain or fuck up his chances of getting to do this again but. God, he was just impossibly tight and ever little ridge and groove and pulse of Aaron’s body set Kevin on fire. He felt the rumble in his chest more than heard it, probably because Aaron was doing a pretty poor job of stifling his moans behind a closed fist. 

“Fuck,” Aaron pleaded, though it was taken over with a desperate keen and throwing his head back, sobbing. He fisted Kevin’s hair and seemed to be trying to pull him down into his shoulder. Kevin had to strain to reach his lips, a weak attempt at shutting him up with a kiss. It somewhat worked but. Barely. 

“You’re going to wake someone if you don't shut up,” Kevin grumbled around his mouth. “Are you trying to get me killed?”

Aaron’s response was a nasty, breathless laugh. Maybe he _was_ trying to get him killed. “Should have. Thought about that before.” He was sneering against Kevin’s lips. 

_Little shit,_ Kevin thought. 

When he finally bottomed out, they both sighed in relief, and god, Kevin might have even moaned. Aaron’s fingers reached down feeling where the base of Kevin’s cock disappeared inside him, and he even had to take a moment to lift his head and glance down there. 

“Holy shit,” Aaron sighed like he was surprised he had taken all of it. 

It dawned on Kevin only then that Aaron might not have ever done this before. And that thought did two things: set his whole face ablaze, and started a chain reaction of his dick throbbing inside Aaron, which made him whimper and scoff at the feeling, leading to Kevin’s hips moving. Aaron’s hands crawled back up into his hair instantly and he turned his face back to moan into Kevins’ mouth. 

“More,” he commanded, stealing another kiss.

Kevin obeyed wordlessly, lets his tongue prod into Aaron’s mouth, groaned at how goddamn perfect this felt. How _right_ it felt. Like coming home. He squeezed Aaron a little more and let another rumbling moan emerge. He had never been so vocal before but it felt necessary now. _Quietly,_ he had to remind himself. Andrew was only down the hall. 

Kevin finally felt the need to pull out only so he could climb over Aaron’s leg and slot his hips between them, hooking one of Aaron’s knees high on his waist. The other followed on its own volition, so Kevin used a free hand to steady himself, sinking back into Aaron so sweetly that they both hummed at the feeling. Kevin dropped his head so their foreheads touched, creating a barrier around them from the rest of the world with his arms framing Aaron’s shoulders. 

“You’re amazing,” Kevin praised, and it was actually a relief when Aaron shut him up with a kiss, clawing at his waist a little to get him to move. So he did. 

-

Kevin woke to the sun streaming in through the blinds and Aaron laying on his stomach under Kevin’s arm, head turned away. It took more than a minute for the memories to defrost and by then, all he wanted was to crawl into a hole and never leave. 

He eased himself up to his elbow, scanning the terrain of the bedroom. Their clothes littered the floor along with a couple of condom wrappers that somehow hadn’t made their way to the bin beside Aaron’s desk. 

Aaron’s neck was. An absolute mess of hickies. Kevin thought of all the times he felt shame, guilt, embarrassment. Nothing compared to this moment. He was. So fucked. Andrew was going to murder him and no one would ever find his body. 

It was in that downward spiral of panic that Aaron finally shifted, rolling onto something akin to his back, so his shoulder was propped on Kevin’s chest. “You’re still here?” he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What the fuck is up with your face?”

“Andrew is going to kill me,” Kevin said, eyes wild with fear.

Aaron squinted up at him, appalled. “What the fuck? Fuck Andrew.”

Kevin thought he might be sick. He wasn’t sure if it was the anxiety or maybe a hangover finally hitting him but he. He was too tired for consequences. He let out a morose moan and slumped down on top of Aaron, wondering too late if that would be ok with him. 

How long would he have before his funeral march? How long before someone noticed he wasn’t on the couch, before Nicky started beating on doors because he wanted post-clubbing pancakes. 

Aaron’s hand gingerly settled on the back of Kevin’s neck and it was. A nice feeling. He moaned again, sinking a little further.

“You’re heavy, bastard,” Aaron grumbles, but when he pushes Kevin up, he holds him there only a few inches above his face, doesn’t let him get further than that. 

They should probably talk about this. They needed to talk about this. Kevin had no idea what he wanted to say. Couldn't find a single word to pull out of his throat and put in the air between them. He didn’t know how he was going to explain the bubbling mass of _mine mine mine_ stirring in his gut when he looked at Aaron’s hazel eyes. It was too weird to be said aloud. 

He settled for Aaron running a thumb along his bottom lip, studying his mouth before pulling him down to kiss him. A small voice in the back of his head said, _it wasn’t just a fluke. It’s still there. That thing from last night. You weren’t just drunk._

He let himself get carried away, pulled Aaron as close as he can, let a leg fall between Aaron's beneath the sheets and rocked his hips against him.

Aaron pulled up for air to say, “Oh no you don’t. I am. A. Fucking mess down there.”

Kevin’s brows quirked but Aaron didn’t seem to think it is worth it to explain further. He only dislodged himself from Kevin and moved to sit up, seemed to take terribly slow care with his own body. True to form, just as Aaron was gingerly standing and pulling on a pair of briefs, there was a knock on his door and Nicky’s frantic, “Aaron, we can’t find Kevin.”

Kevin couldn’t explain the urge he had to tug the sheets up to cover his chest. This was it. This was his end. Aaron looked up at the door, seemed to mull over his options before asking at a little louder volume than was normal for him so his voice carried through the wood, “Did you try calling him?”

“His phone is dead on the coffee table. And his wallet is gone.”

Aaron pulled a shirt over his head. Looks at Kevin, looks at the door. Puts on an absolutely terrifying grin that Kevin had never seen before and opened his mouth again to speak. 


End file.
